Una Carta De Amor
by Ely Andley
Summary: porque el miedo hay veces nos hace detenernos en el amor, una simple carta ayudara a que el amor quede descubierto por completo... -me miraras pregunto ella. -cada dia de mi vida amor dijo él.


**Una Carta De Amor**

**Ely Andley**

**Minific:**

_**Señor William A. Andley:**_

_**Por medio de la presente me dirijo a usted con el fin de participarle mi renuncia irrevocable, bien irrevocable, a mi cargo de secretaria.**_

_**No es por lo que dice mi papá:**_

_**-"¡Y que haber estudiado una carrera en la universidad para terminar de ayudante de otros!"**_

_**No, no es por eso, sino por lo que usted dijo el día en que yo llegué:**_

_**-"Laura, díganle a la muchacha del vestido azul lo que debe hacer y que me traiga café."**_

_**¿Ya me ubicó?**_

_**Ése era mi mejor vestido de trabajo y no me lo volví a poner más. Pero aquí todo siguió siendo:**_

_**-"Laura y la muchacha del vestido azul?"**_

_**Tengo más de tres meses llevándole su café todas las mañanas, un **__**cappuccino**__** que me enseñaron a hacer siguiendo sus instrucciones exactas, y se lo pongo en su escritorio y me quedo para ver cómo se le llenan de espuma su labio.**_

_**Usted no levanta la vista sino que murmura algo. No sé si me da las gracias, pero yo no me muevo esperando a que usted me mire… al menos un segundito. No sé si se da cuenta de cuándo salgo llevándome su taza vacía.**_

_**Pero qué importa, ¿verdad?**_

_**Para usted es costumbre ser observado. No, "observado" no, "admirado". Y es que yo nunca había estado frente a un hombre tan distinguido, tan culto, tan varonil. Sr, usted está siempre como recién bañado y no se arruga; nada lo despeina ni lo altera. Usted es como una estatua griega, pero con ropa carísima.**_

_**Y yo lo oigo cuando usted habla por teléfono con sus amigas, con sus novias y hasta con su ex novia. Usted tan fino, tan gentil, tan caballeroso. Eh sentido celos cuando le envía rosas a alguna conquista, siempre se encierra en su oficina a hacer cosas importante, cuando trato de entrar y pregunto si puedo pasar ni siquiera contestas o me miras. Si al menos alguna vez me hubiese visto a mí.**_

_**No me tenía que hablar, sólo verme a los ojos.**_

_**Una miradita y hubiera sabido quien era yó.**_

_**En fin no cabe duda de que yo estoy enamorada de usted!**_

_**Sí, ya está, ya lo escribí. Se lo he querido decir desde que empecé a soñar con usted.**_

_**¡Y si le contara mis sueños! Mis fantasías. No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de imaginar. Pero sólo con usted y conmigo, con nadie más.**_

_**Hoy cumplo quince días quedándome para trabajar horas extra. Es mentira lo de las horas extra. Me siento en su sillón de cuero, prendo su lamparita negra, pongo un montón de hojas en blanco sobre su escritorio, tomo su pluma fuente –tan pesada, tan varonil- y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y olerla. Es usted. Usted allí en la palma de mi mano, en mi respiración.**_

_**Mío!**_

_**Eso es lo más cerca que yo lo he tenido.**_

_**El motivo de esta despedida -irreversible y oficial-, es que usted no sabe que yo existo. Ya le he escrito catorce cartas de renuncia; cartas que después me dan pánico y rasgo en mil pedacitos que voy botando en distintas papeleras a la vez que huyo de aquí.**_

_**Pero hoy sí me armé de valor para dejarle ésta.**_

_**Hoy sí.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. Estoy cumpliendo veintidós. Me gustan las violetas, los caramelos de miel y los libros de pintores famosos. Y usted no sabe cómo me llamo y tampoco le importa.**_

_**Ya es hora del almuerzo y sigo en su oficina redactando mi renuncia definitiva. Última vez que escribo con su pluma fuente. Mis palabras van en azul-usted, azul mar profundo, azul de cielo sin estrellas; y llevan una tinta que me diluye.**_

_**Lo adoro y eso me hace demasiado daño, así que renuncio a usted, porque usted es un imposible…**_

_**Sin otro particular al que hacer referencia,**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**La muchacha del vestido azul.**_

Mire aquella carta y la deje en su escritorio, sabia claramente que al salir de su conferencia con George la leería y sabia que reiría ante mi gran absurda renuncia, por lo que no me quede a esperar su reacción, con cautela tome mi chaqueta y mi cartera, era lo único que no le pertenecía a aquella empresa tan a refinada.

Mire como laura me intento decir algo, pero en silencio me marche de allí, allí quedaba atrás todo aquello de servir café, realmente sabia que yo podía hacer mas que eso , realmente no pagaban mal allí, pero cometi un error y era haberme enamorado de él.

Ironica la vida que nunca me llego a decir nada y aun asi me cautivo.

Tome el ascensor y baje a el primer piso, coloque mi chaqueta alrededor de mis hombros y acomode mi cabello rubio, mientras con un suspiro derrotado se abrió la puerta dándome paso a la salida, ninguno de los grandes ejecutivos me miro, solo el anciano portero me saludo y pregunto si me iba temprano? Con una débil sonrisa respondi que debía seguir mi camino, y asi lo hice, camine unas cuantas cuadras y mire a cientos de personas pasar a mi lado, y yo tan solo me cuestionaba:

-_Si tan solo el Sr. Andley me hubiera mirado!_

Sentí un fuerte goteo en mi cabeza y sonreí.

-_genial! Esta lloviendo!_

Ni siquiera me preocupe en cubrirme simplemente me dedique a caminar bajo la lluvia, dejando que mis sentimientos se fuera con ella, pero justamente en esos instante crei que la vida no era justa.

-_como diablos lo olvidare si mi mente escucha aun su voz?_

Me reproche a mi misma, pero lo sorprendente era que realmente me llamaban, me gire lentamente y allí empapado estaba él con su traje oscuro fino y con una cara que no sabia como interpretarla, quise decir algo pero el temor abordo mi boca y me pregunte si ya abria leído mi carta?, oh lo mas importante aun era que hacia allí?

-_Sr. Andley_…_ intente hablar, pero el acallo mis palabras.

-_te veias preciosa aquel dia con tu vestido azul__ mis ojos se abrieron en grande con aquellas palabras aun asi me dedique a escuchar.

-_siempre te eh visto aunque nunca te lo doy a demostrar,_

_Se que comes todos los días a las 7 am en la cafetería de la empresa,_

_te encantan los emparedados con queso y un poco de jamon aunque no mucho porque te disgusta su sabor, bebes jugo de uva y te pasas tu lengua en tus labios para que no quede ninguna gota sin probar._

_Tus cafes son lo mas rico que eh probado, aunque confieso que nunca me gusto el café,_

_Solo lo hacia para verte entrar todas las mañanas por mi puerta y asi admirarte,_

_Siempre llevas tu cabello amarrado en una coleta y me parece sexi aunque un poco inocente y dulce,_

_Sabes…los últimos días te note pensativa y distante, ya no te quedabas un rato en silencio mirándome, habían veces mandabas mi café con Laura, allí me preocupe,_

_Te vi escribir cierto dia una hoja, pero luego de que la releíste infinidades de veces, la rompiste y la desechaste en la papelera,_

_Pero cuando te descuidaste yo la tome y aunque me llevo trabajo pegar cada trocito de papel aun asi la pude leer y me di cuenta de tantas cosas,_

_Quise acercarme a ti un dia después, pero un chico te fue a visitar aquel dia y Laura comento que era tu novio, por ello no lo hice, a lo mejor serias feliz con él mas que conmigo,_

_Después de ello te vi escribir varias cartas y como la primera todas las rompiste y las desechaste, pero otra vez yo las tome y las lei, quise mirarte a los ojos aquellas mañanas pero recordaba que tenias un novio esperando por ti,_

_Solo hasta aquel dia que aunque creías que yo nuevamente no te miraba, yo te mire aquella mañana pero tu esta vez no lo notaste ya que tus pupilas estaban llenas de lagrimas,_

_Te vi llorar y quise darte la mano, intente hablar pero tu dejaste mi café y te marchaste, luego pregunte _a _Laura por ti y dijo que te habías marchado porque te sentías mal, la causa muy sencilla,_

_Habías terminado con tu novio!_

_Aunque fue una desgracia yo me sentí feliz, y quise esta vez mostrarte lo que yo sentía,_

_Te envie una violeta tu favorita y pensaste que era de tu ex y la botaste a la basura, eso me dolio enormemente,_

_Aun asi no deje de luchar, hoy es tu cumpleaños y había decidido tomarme unas vacaciones y llevarte conmigo con alguna excusa, por eso hablaba con George hoy, lo dejaría a cargo, pero allí encontré tu carta, esta vez no estaba rota ni en la basura, sino en mi escritorio, al leerla sentí miles de dagas en mi,_

_Por eso corri por ti, me sentí desesperado, estoy titiritando del frio por esta tonta lluvia, y yo solo te pregunto:_

_¿crees que no te mire Candy White?_

Ciertamente yo solo estaba con la boca abierta, realmente él sabia mas que cualquier persona, cada palabra era cierta, todas y cada una de ellas, no sabia que hacer, simplemente atine a preguntar en un susurro:

-_¿Porque?_

-_por miedo princesa__ dijo acercándose a mi_ _pero esta vez te mirare, quiero que estes conmigo cada dia, estoy enamorado de ti chica del vestido azul…_

No lo deje terminar aquello, me lance hacia él y bese sus labios, no dudo en aceptarlo y ambos nos fundimos en un beso lleno de sentimientos guardados, ciertamente él era mi todo, al separarnos pregunte:

_-que haremos?_

_-tengo un barco que zarpara a Paris dentro de una hora, que dices?_

_-me llevaras?_

_-aun lo dudas mi amor!_

_-claro que no mi príncipe._

_-vamos_ dijo tomando mi mano_ solo seremos tu y yo._

_-me miraras?_

_-cada dia de mi vida pequeña._

Allí juntos tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el muelle, era lo mejor que me habia pasado, ambos estábamos enamorados, ya no solamente me miraría sino que me admiraría cada dia, quien iba a pensar que el miedo solo nos tenia retenidos en un gran sentimiento, lo ultimo que me dijo me causo risa, por lo que me abrace a su cuerpo aun mas, disfrutando de su calor.

-_por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños y no acepto tu renuncia Sra de Andley!_

**FIN…**

Hola chicas, es un pequeño minific y el primero que hago que espero les guste,

La carta de arriba la encontré en una pagina y me gusto mucho,

Por eso la adapte a los personajes de candy y Albert,

Simplemente cambia algunas cosas y hice una pequeña historia con ella,

Si les gusta déjenmelo saber con una reviewsito :)

Gracias por leer!

'*Ely Andley*'


End file.
